City Of Angels
by Anabelle Brendt
Summary: ¿En qué momento el observar a la persona que amas podría convertirse en un tormento? En el momento en que te das cuenta de que nunca podrías estar a su lado. Un Ángel enamorado de alguien a quien no puede tener, una humana que desconoce su presencia.
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, incluso la trama, es de una película que aún no he visto, solo sé lo esencial. Absténgase del plagio._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Apoyado contra la pared, justo arriba de su cabecera, pareciendo que levitaba, él la observaba dormir, tal como todas las noches. La miraba ahí, dormida, tan frágil, que parecía como si un solo suspiro, la fuera a quebrar; tan hermosa, que ni la más hermosa flor se podía siquiera pensar que la superaba; y tan, tan inteligente, que siempre lo sorprendía, y aunque no fuera la gran científica, podía sacar grandes conclusiones acerca de cosas que nadie, ni siquiera él, lograba entender.

La humana se removió bajo las cobijas que la cubrían y él, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de la joven, bajó al piso y se situó a un lado de la cama, de modo que quedara frente a ella.

La miró detenidamente, su cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, unos mechones que cubrían su cara, sus pálidas y frágiles facciones. Intentó descubrirle la cara, pero como siempre ocurriría, no pasó nada, y, literalmente, no pasó nada, la mano del joven desapareció en el momento en el que su piel debió tocar la piel de la joven.

Suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, ni siquiera lograba percibir el calor que del cuerpo dormido emanaba. Sintió cómo en su pecho se abría un vacío, sabiendo que nunca podría estar con ella, bueno, siempre la cuidaba y la protegía de todo lo que podía, tal como debía ser, pero él quería poder estar con ella en cuerpo y alma, poder abrazarla, poderle decir cuánto la amaba… Pero no, él había sido asignado a esa tarea, estaba condenado, ¡él no había escogido esa vida! Pero claro, Él lo había puesto de Ángel de la Guarda, sin pedirle su opinión. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con estar con esa humana? ¿Cuántas veces no había pedido a sus superiores que lo enviaran a la Tierra de nuevo, pero ésta vez, como humano? Estaba cansado, cansado de tenerla en frente de él, de saber todo de ella, y la joven no sabía de su existencia. Pero él nunca perdía la esperanza, él seguía esperando cualquier descuido por parte del Ser Supremo, para convencerlo de hacerlo humano, y mandarlo a la Tierra, donde pudiera estar con la joven de quien por error, se había enamorado.


	2. Expectación

_Historia dedicada Madeleine._

_Gracias por sus reviews, son de lo mejor que eh leído. De verdad gracias. Y siento no haber actualizado, la escuela me tenía de las greñas. Terrible, terrible… Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo._

_Disclaimer: Personajes no de mi propiedad, La historia, más o menos. Absténgase de plagio._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

**Expectación**

Parado entre el arco que estaba entre la cocina y la sala de estar, Edward miraba cómo Bella iba de un lugar a otro, tomando sus cosas para la escuela y con una barra de cereal en la boca. Se había echo tarde, se había quedado dormida, por eso ahora iba de un lugar a otro buscando sus libros y cuadernos, donde ayer en la tarde había hecho sus tareas.

Cuando hubo encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, se metió lo que quedaba de la barra de cereal en la boca, atragantándose un poco pero recuperándose al instante después. Salió de su casa apresurada, llegando a su camioneta, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus llaves. Desesperada, aventó su mochila a la parte trasera de si pickup, y corrió de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Cinco minutos y ella seguía buscando las llaves. ¡Dónde estaban! Las había buscado en la sala, en la cocina, en su habitación e incluso en la de su padre. Edward la miraba, mientras trataba de que ella parara un instante para que pensara dónde las había puesto por última vez. Y lo consiguió, Bella se paró frente a las escaleras con las manos en la cara en señal de desesperación.

Y pensó. Pensó en ayer, cuando llegó de la escuela, cerró su pickup, fue a el porche y abrió la puerta, al entrar, volvió a cerrarla con llave y las puso en su pantalón, en la bolsa trasera del pantalón. Corrió escaleras abajo, tropezando en el último escalón y cayendo. Edward se reprimió a sí mismo, por no poder ayudarla más allá que al tomar una que otra decisión, cuando está presionada, frustrada o alguien le pueda hacer daño. Aunque no siempre podía.

Bella corrió a la lavadora y rebuscó entre la ropa sucia por el pantalón que había utilizado ayer. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, buscó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero y encontró lo que buscaba, las sacó, salió corriendo y no le importó dónde había caído su pantalón. Salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y abrió su camioneta, arrancándola al instante en que metió las llaves en el contacto, el motor rugió ante ese hecho, pero no le importó.

Bella condujo hacia la preparatoria de Seattle reprimiéndose por haberse quedado dormida y pensando en qué le diría a su profesor de su retraso. Edward la miraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tratando de entrar en su cabeza y luchando por quitarle la desesperación y frustración que sentía, y poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo la humana se relajaba.

Se alegró de que, de algo le servía; se sintió aliviado al saber que algo bueno hacía por ella.

-Gracias –Susurró la humana que conducía.

Edward quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso ella había dicho "gracias"?

-¿Acabas de hablarme? –Le preguntó Edward esperanzado. Tal vez algo había cambiado, tal vez de verdad ella sí sabía, de alguna manera, de su presencia.

Pero las esperanzas de Edward se desvanecieron cuando después de unos momentos, ella seguía sin contestarle. Había sido un tonto al haber creído eso. Por supuesto que no le había dirigido la palabra.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido. Había pasado tiempo desde aquel incidente, tiempo desde aquella vez en la que pensó que le podía oír, ver, sentir, o algo parecido. Y mirando a Bella conducir, rememoró.

Recordaba con total claridad aquella vez que la quisieron asaltar y él no pudo hacer casi nada por ayudarla. Esa vez fue una de las muy pocas veces es que él creía que lo podía escuchar. Ella estaba aterrada, Edward podía escuchar sus latidos, sus hermosos ojos mostraban terror, terror de lo que le podían llegar a hacer. Uno de los tres asaltantes, la tenía sujeta por la cintura, tenía la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras los otros dos rebuscaban en sus bolsillos y en su bolsa de mano.

Ella se resistía, tenía sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que hacer algo para librarse de esos asquerosos hombres. Edward trataba con todas sus fuerzas de entrar en su cabeza, para tratar de ayudarla, saber qué era lo que pensaba y así ayudarla a librarse de esos ruines.

"Corre, golpea, ¡haz algo! ¡Bella, por favor, haz algo!"

Pero nada sucedió.

Edward vio con impotencia como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella y cómo se estremeció con temor cuando el sujeto que la tenía agarrada por la cintura metió una mano por debajo de su camisa.

Y eso fue todo para él.

Atravesando a quienes la tenían sujeta, se acercó a ella, viendo, viviendo de cerca el temor que ella emanaba. Se acercó a su rostro, sus manos a milímetros de sus mejillas. Y con todo el amor que él profesaba hacia ella, le susurró quedamente.

-Bella…

Y ella abrió sus ojos.

Fue la primera vez que de verdad creyó que ella le podía oír. No supo bien cómo fue que logró escapar, se quedó estático en el momento en el que ella abrió sus ojos, y cuando la volvió a mirar, ella ya estaba corriendo para escapar.

Él todavía no podía procesar bien lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía lo que sucedió, lo recordaba perfectamente. Y aunque lo volvió a intentar, nunca pudo lograr que ella mostrara algún signo de que lo escuchaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cálculo. La peor signatura de todas, según pensaba Bella, y por lo tanto, también Edward.

Bella estaba sentada en su pupitre, al fondo del salón, en una esquina, refunfuñando, dándose golpes en la rodilla con su lápiz, tratando de entender lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. En vano. Lo único que veía eran números, letras y más números.

Pasó el tiempo, aunque Bella no lo sentía así, y dio gracias al cielo cuando el timbre sonó. Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila, saliendo lo más rápido que sus torpes pies se lo permitían, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que en su carrera por salir del salón de clase y aunque Edward trató de hacer que mirara al frente y no lo logró, tropezó con alguien, tirándole las cosas al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! No… No miré por dónde iba, lo siento… -Le dijo a la persona contra la que chocó, agachándose a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es nada.

Bella levantó la cabeza a ver al dueño de esa vez, y se lamentó de no ver por dónde caminaba.

Mike Newton.

A Bella no le agradaba. Siempre, desde que la había conocido, había tratado de invitarla a salir, invitarla a comer, a hacer algo, y Bella siempre se negaba, siempre le dejaba claro que no quería nada con él, aunque parecía no entenderlo.

A Edward no solo no le agradaba, lo odiaba. Con todo su ser. ¡Bella no quería nada con él! ¿Por qué no lo entendía y se largaba? Él solo quería que se mantuviera alejado de su Bella, que dejara de hablarle, y si podía, desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Bella le ayudó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó, dispuesta a irse a aprovechar su hora libre, y librarse de Mike.

-Oye, Bella, me preguntaba si quisieras… -Comenzó Mike.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No puedes simplemente meterte en la cabeza que a mi Bella no le interesas? ¡Por Dios! ¡Lárgate! –Dijo Edward enojado, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

-Lo siento Mike, pero… -Bella pensó en algo qué decirle. Se asomó al pasillo y fingió saludar a alguien para no verse tan grosera con Mike al irse nada más porque sí –Me esperan, lo siento, tengo que irme.

Y salió.

Edward reía. No pudo contenerse al ver la cara de ese Newton al darse cuenta que a Bella nadie la esperaba. Amaba a Bella. Lo hacía y a cada segundo cada vez más. Así se hacía, Bella no pudo haberlo echo mejor al haber dejado a Mike ahí parado. Edward reía, contento de que Bella hiciera aquello, feliz de tenerla a su lado, extasiado con esa humana. ¡Por Dios que la amaba!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella yacía tendida en el pequeño jardín que había encontrado hacía tiempo detrás de su escuela. Había comenzado a releer Romeo Y Julieta por enésima vez, pero el sueño la había vencido.

Edward la miraba, tendido a su lado, su cara a centímetros de la de ella. La contemplaba embelesado, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su piel se veía tersa y suave al tacto, su cabello castaño lo llamaba a sumergir su mano en esa cascada. Era maravillosa. A veces Edward se preguntaba si no era Bella el ángel, ya que su belleza no se comparaba con la de ningún humano. ¿Cuántas veces no la había contemplado, dormida y despierta? Y cada vez la veía aún más bella si eso era posible.

Bella se removió, y Edward se congeló al sentir algo coger su mano. Despacio, movió su vista, y sin creerlo, cerró los ojos, creyendo que era su imaginación jugando con él. Al abrirlos se le fue la respiración al darse cuenta que era real lo que veía. Bella había entrelazado su mano con la de él. Edward no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo era que su mano no había atravesado la de ella como siempre había sido? ¿Cómo? ¡No lo entendía!

-Bella –Dijo asombrado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y se asombró aún más al ver a Bella sonreír aún estando dormida.

Esto era como un sueño para él. Enésimas veces había tratado de tocar su piel, saborear su tacto. Y todos intentos fallidos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que ahora podía sentir la mano de Bella envolviendo la suya con total claridad? Era un enigma para él, ¿qué tenía de diferente ésta vez de las otras? ¡Claro! Bueno, era una suposición, pero, tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que ésta vez ella había sido quien había tomado su mano, no él quien lo había intentado. Pero, ¿cómo sabía ella que él estaba ahí? ¿Cómo sabía que había alguien yaciendo a su lado? No tenía idea, pero disfrutaría éste momento al máximo, lo más que pudiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

En su último periodo, Bella aún pensaba en su sueño, ese magnífico sueño que había tenido mientras se encontraba dormida en el jardín detrás de su escuela. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba a ese chico que se encontraba contemplándola, con una mirada de amor infinito. Ese chico era hermoso, lo más maravilloso que había tenido oportunidad de ver. Recordaba perfectamente su cabello cobrizo, su piel casi translúcida, sus labios rellenos, sus pómulos, su poderosa mandíbula. Y sus ojos. Sus bellísimos ojos del color del caramelo derretido que hacían que quisiera sumergirse y quedarse en ellos por siempre. También recordaba cómo ella, tímidamente, había estirado su brazo para coger su mano y poder sentirlo aunque sea un poco.

Era maravillosa la textura de su piel. Algo que a duras penas se podía definir. Bella buscó las palabras para definir la perfección de aquel ser que había soñado.

Bellísimo. Encantador. Magnífico. Hermoso. De otro mundo. Su piel, como nubes, más suave que el aire al rozar ligeramente la mejilla. Pero de algún modo Bella sabía que ninguna de esas palabras alcanzaba realmente para describirlo. Solo podía pensar en una que tal vez alcanzara para definirlo.

Perfecto.

Mientras Edward aún recordaba con claridad en el momento en el que el corazón de Bella latía al ritmo más desenfrenado que le hubiera escuchado nunca, y como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, se enderezó, abriendo los ojos como platos y soltando el agarre en la mano de Edward. Ambos sintieron cómo una frialdad instantánea se comenzaba a apoderar de sus manos.

Bella miraba su mano, sintiendo cómo la calidez que sentía durante su sueño al sostener la mano de ese chico, iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Edward añoraba su toque, en el momento en que ella separó sus manos, un gran vacío se apoderó del pecho de Edward. Y aunque intentó tomarla de nuevo, su mano traspasó la de ella. Su cara se perló de un sufrimiento al darse cuenta de que era muy probable que eso no se volviera a repetir.

Bella miraba su mano. Extrañando tener consigo la de aquel chico que la miraba con amor. Pensando en quién podía ser o si alguna vez lo había visto. Pero nada. No recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lugar. Suspiró frustrada al no saber nada de él.

Y como un rayo llegando a la tierra en una tormenta, una palabra iluminó la mente de Bella.

-Edward…

Si el Ángel había quedado estático cuando la humana había tomado su mano, en el momento en el que había pronunciado su nombre, quedó de piedra.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero su mente no procesaba nada. Solo repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Bella pronunciando su nombre casi con devoción.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, y Bella no pudo estar más agradecida por ello. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a su pickup, alejándose de aquella masa de multitud que pasaba a su lado. Estando sana y salva en su camioneta, Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, evocando a su mente aquel bello rostro que ella tanto anhelaba tocar. Cuando el nombre había llegado a su mente, ella no supo de qué manera ella sabía que pertenecía al chico que soñó, el nombre perfecto para el chico perfecto. Y no pudo evitarlo cuando éste salió de sus labios, y sintió la palabra acariciar sus labios cálidamente. Pero solo había sido un sueño, un raro y hermoso sueño que nunca olvidaría.

Arrancó su pickup, mirando a su alrededor mientras trabajaba para salir del aparcamiento de su escuela. Por el retrovisor ella pudo divisar a una pequeña chica que la miraba con extrañez mientras hablaba con otro chico rubio. Y, de alguna manera, ella comparó a ese chico con su Edward. Aquella palidez que el chico rubio tenía, era parecida a la de Edward, su semblante, y algo en él que Bella aún no lograba distinguir.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos chicos que la miraban fijamente y salió de la escuela. Condujo despacio como siempre lo hacía, y no era porque su camioneta no lograra pasar de 80 M/hr; sino porque a ella le gustaba la lentitud, aparte no lograba entender por qué la mayoría de las personas conducían a gran velocidad si no era necesario. Aunque claro, Bella sabía en su interior que el haber sido criada por un padre jefe de policía tenía algo, solo un poco, que ver con la velocidad a la que conducía.

Bella se dirigió al lugar al que siempre se dirigía después de la escuela, su lugar sagrado, su cielo, su santuario. La _Seattle Central Library. _Condujo por_ Spring Street_, para poder accesar al aparcamiento. Dejó su pickup en una esquina cerca de la salida, y se encaminó a la _Fifth Ave_. Aunque había acceso a la biblioteca por el aparcamiento, a Bella le gustaba caminar por frente a la biblioteca para poder apreciar el jardín que tenían en la entrada del edificio, no es como si fuera el gran jardín, pero tenía varias plantas y flores que según Bella, le daban vitalidad al edificio y llamaba aún más la atención de las personas. Bella miró hacia arriba, admirando el enorme edificio, un muy peculiar edificio debido a la estructura y forma que tenía. Aunque, a decir verdad, una forma específica no tenía, aunque los cristales hacían que resplandeciera con la luz del sol. Para ella, era como si los libros de dentro le llamaran, por unos momento ella se permitió cerrar los ojos y escuchar los susurros, "Bella, Bella, aquí estamos…". Y Bella sonrió. Los libros eran una maravilla para ella, un mundo en el que ella quería explorar a cada página. Era su manera de escapar de la realidad. Abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro se adentró a la Biblioteca.

El segundo piso era donde se encontraba la sala de estar, la cafetería y el préstamo de libros. Como Bella ya traía su libro, solo se encaminó a los sillones destinados para las personas que querían silencio y un cómodo lugar para poder leer en paz. Bella localizó su lugar preferido, entre todos los sillones con forma de cruz, a ella le gustaba uno negro en la esquina, y se sentó en él en dirección a los cristales del frente de la biblioteca. Bella miró a través de los cristales la gran ciudad que era Seattle, aunque solo se mirara bien los edificios que tenía frente a ella, pero sabía que detrás de ellos, más y más y más edificios se extendían por toda la ciudad. Ella soñaba con algún día tomar un tour por toda la ciudad y poder realmente conocerla, ya que desde que ella había llegado, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en su totalidad. Pero eso no entraba en sus planes inmediatos, no ahora, pero algún día.

Edward se encontraba parado frente a ella, justo frente a ella, tratando de descifrar los sucesos del día de hoy, y probando un poco su suerte al tratar de que ella lo mirara. Y aunque se había colocado frente a ella sabiendo que lo primero que hacía al llegar era mirar por los ventanales, él tuvo la ligera esperanza de que tal vez por todo lo que había sucedido hoy, ella podría ser capaz de verlo. Peo su pecho se oprimió al verla mirar la ciudad a través de él, sin siquiera notar ligeramente su presencia y volteándose a sacar su libro de su mochila. Pero a pesar del ligero dolor que sintió al haber sido ignorado, él seguía feliz de haber sentido su toque por unos momentos, de haber escuchado esa hermosa melodía que era su voz al pronunciar su nombre. Y Edward se dijo que mientras él estuviera con ella, a su lado, no le importaba tanto el hecho de que Bella no supiera de su existencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había leído, pero es que ¡Son Romeo Y Julieta! Y ella los amaba… Era de sus obras literarias preferidas. Bueno, en realidad era que ella es fan de William Shakespeare. Bueno, ella es fan de los clásicos. Y no se cansaba de leerlos y releerlos. ¿Cuántas veces Bella no había soñado con tener un romance como el de aquellos dos? ¡Ah! Ella se reprimía a sí misma, ella sabía que eso no era posible, hombres como Romeo no existían, ya no. Por eso ella leía, era una manera de pensar que esos hombres alguna vez existieron, que alguna mujer tuvo la grandiosa oportunidad de disfrutar de ellos, y, por alguna razón, Bella creía que esas mujeres eran mejores que ella, porque de alguna manera se los habían merecido.

Y aquel nombre apareció de nuevo en su mente.

"Edward."

Y se permitió por unos momentos soñar que ese chico que había soñado era su hombre, su príncipe, su Romeo. Deseando que alguien estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de ella como Romeo lo estaba de Julieta.

Sin saber, que alguien, parado frente a ella, la amaba incluso más allá de los límites de lo establecido.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Sí, sí, tienen razón, no es lo mejor… Pero créanme que la escuela está como el infierno. Las matemáticas me secan el cerebro. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, lo mejor que pude lograr, acepto tomatazos y demás cosas que quieran arrojar.<em>

_Háganme saber qué les pareció y si debo, definitivamente renunciar porque esto no es lo mío, o continuar con mis locuras._

_¡Oh, oh! Olvidaba decir que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, avísenme, por favor. No me agrada ver horrores ortográficos en mis escritos. Gracias…!_


	3. Incógnitas

_**Dedicado a las princesas Madeleine y Montse. **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia, más o menos, casi en su totalidad lo es.**

**¡Absténganse de plagio!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Incógnitas_

Biología, segundo periodo.

Bella estaba sentada en su silla hasta la parte trasera del salón, como siempre en la esquina. Tenía sus brazos apoyados en su banca, y sus manos sostenían su cabeza. Ella sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento para otro, sentía su cuerpo caliente, una aguja presionándose en su pecho, sus manos hormigueaban, sus ojos contenían las lagrimas y sentía que todo alrededor suyo daba vueltas. Pudo no haber entrado a clase, pudo haberse ido a su casa al comenzar a sentirse tan mal, pero no quiso. Prefirió quedarse en clase para no perderla. Y ahora que se sentía al borde del abismo, no encontraba su voz para pedir premiso de ir a la enfermería, y de haberla encontrado, no creía poder levantarse si caer directo al suelo. Solo quedaba esperar a que terminara la clase y tratar de alguna manera, salir de ahí.

Bella levantó su rostro para mirar el reloj en la pared frente a ella, justo frente a la pizarra donde su profesor anotaba la clasificación de los reinos. Y Bella no podía descifrar los números del reloj ni las letras de la pizarra.

Y Edward no podía sentirse peor. Ver a su amor sufriendo, lo hacía a él sufrir miles de veces más. El tenerla a centímetros, viendo su dolor, viendo como los escalofríos la recorrían, era un calvario.

"Vamos Bella…" Pensó al tiempo que ella sorbía su nariz y presionaba sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro. "Levántate y sal de aquí."

Lo que Bella y Edward no sabían era que una pequeña chica los miraba. Los miraba desde que había entrado al salón de clase, y Bella al encontrarse en tan mal estado no se había percatado de su presencia. Y él mucho menos.

La pequeña sabía que Bella no se encontraba en un buen estado, ella también la veía estremecerse cada pocos segundos, y notó que desde que se había sentado, no había levantado su rostro más que para mirar por unos segundos al frente y luego regresar a la cárcel de sus manos. Estaba tentada de avisar a su profesor del no tan buen aspecto de su compañera, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Ella miró cómo el Ángel la miraba preocupado, y también miró cómo la humana se levantó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para caminar hacia el frente de la clase, a hablar con el profesor. Pero también miró cómo se detenía a la mitad del camino, con las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, y la mirada desconcertada de su Ángel, y se desplomó. Y ella se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella lo más rápido que pudo. Y la sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos antes de que la humana chocara contra el piso.

-Á-

Veía nubes grises, relámpagos, y sintió cómo toda su ropa se mojaba antes de ver la lluvia que arremetía contra ella. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándolo todo solo, y sintió que no había nada bajo ella antes de siquiera mirar. Estaba flotando en el cielo en medio de una tormenta.

Y de repente solo se sentía ser jalada hacia abajo, entre lluvia, truenos y relámpagos. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Estiraba sus brazos para tratar de aferrarse de algo, aunque ella estaba segura de que lo único a lo que se podía aferrar era la lluvia a su alrededor, y ésta se escurría por sus manos, por su cuerpo. Y lo último que vio entre aquel monzón fue la imagen de un hombre.

Un hermoso y perfecto hombre que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Á-

-¿Bella? –Masculló con preocupación una voz como campanillas que Bella alcanzó a escuchar desde algún lugar en la lejanía.

-Tranquila cariño, ya despertará. No te preocupes. –Dijo otra voz que sonaba un poco más mayor que la anterior.

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Se desmayó en medio de la clase! ¿¡Cómo espera que me tranquilice! –Dijo de nuevo la primera voz, solo que ésta vez impaciente, y con un deje de desesperación.

Bella abrió despacio un ojo, tratando de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y entre la nublada visión que tenía pero que iba mejorando por segundos. Y alcanzó a ver a la propietaria de la voz mayor, la enfermera de su instituto, una mujer mayor, de pelo canoso pero de aspecto joven para su edad y un semblante muy agradable y amable.

-¡Bellaaaaa…! –Un grito agudo la hizo saltar de la camilla en donde se encontraba, haciéndola despertar completamente de su letargo y caer hacia el frio suelo de mosaico de la enfermería.

Y mientras caía, Bella sintió como si un hálito frío la atravesara. Pero después lo único que pudo percibir fue cómo su trasero le comenzaba a doler por el golpe.

-¡Auch!

-¡Bella! –La pequeña chica corrió a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse –Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte, ven levántate.

Edward miraba atentamente a Bella y cómo la pequeña chica le ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando miró cómo caía Bella, presa del susto al haber escuchado el gritó de la chica duende, él trató de detenerla, sin lograrlo, y, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, le dio un poco de gracia observar la cara de asustada de Bella mientras miraba a la pequeña chica de voz de campanillas moverse a su alrededor.

-Vamos Bella, arriba, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó la pequeña chica.

-Hum, sí, eso creo –Bella miraba atenta a la chica, notando la belleza que emanaba. Miró atentamente su piel, un poco más pálida que la suya, su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos dorados…

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Bella intrigada. Mientras trataba de ubicarla.

-Soy Alice. Alice Cullen. Un placer Bella –Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientes, que relucían cual perlas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¡Bella! –Gritó con los brazos en jarras, mirando a Bella incrédula, mientras ella no sabía qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. –¿Cómo puede ser que no me reconozcas? ¡Alice! Estoy en prácticamente en todas las clases a las que asistes.

Y Bella pensó, trató de recordarla, hasta que el día de ayer pasó por su cabeza, recordando cuando iba saliendo del aparcamiento de su escuela, y se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica que la miraba, la que estaba con un chico rubio. El mismo chico rubio que Bella comparó con su Edward.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decirle algo, la enfermera habló.

-Alice, déjala respirar. Acaba de sufrir un desmayo, si sigues atosigándola de esa manera, harás que se desmaye de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no! Yo nunca le provocaría eso a Bella.

Haciendo caso omiso de Alice, la enfermera se dirigió hacia Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?

-Hum… -Pensándolo bien, Bella sentía levemente un dolor de cabeza, que sabía que si no tomaba algo o descansaba, incrementaría –Me duele un poco la cabeza, y me siento cansada.

Edward miraba el intercambio de palabras, recordando cuando su Bella iba cayendo hacia el piso y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, y agradeciendo infinitamente que ese pequeño duendecillo estuviera ahí cerca para sostenerla. Él sabía que Bella se sentía mal, podía notarlo por sus mejillas sonrojadas y las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y se encontraba más blanca de lo normal. Y él no quería verla sufrir, por lo que trató de hacer su magia, metiéndose a la cabeza de la enfermera para que le diera permiso a Bella de irse a casa.

-Bueno, supongo que después de tener un desmayo querrás descansar. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

-¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Por favor! ¡Yooo…! –Gritó Alice dando pequeños saltitos al lado de Bella, quien la miraba como si fuera un pequeño duende hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar.

-¿Tú qué Alice? –Le preguntó la enfermera viéndola desesperada con tanta efusividad.

-¡Yo me ofrezco para llevarla a casa! ¿No creerá que después de un desmayo la dejaré conducir sola a su casa? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa! Bueno, aunque no estoy tan segura de eso de sana, dado que está enferma, pero usted entiende, a Bella no le sucederá nada mientras esté conmigo, bueno, a menos que un camión atraviese nuestro camino y … -Bella la miraba con los ojos abiertos, porqué no decirlo, de miedo. Esa pequeña chica hablaba hasta por los codos. Por no mencionar que no podía estarse quieta un segundo. –¡Pero yo la llevaré a su casa!

Edward, Bella y la enfermera miraban a Alice, sin saber qué decir. Mientras la mirada de Alice pasaba por Bella y la enfermera. Y sucedió algo que dejó a Edward helado.

Alice fijó su mirada en él. Observándolo directamente a los ojos, para después mirar su cuerpo, y por unos momentos, Edward tuvo la impresión de que examinaba su atuendo, hasta que volvió a fijar su vista en la de él, y Edward se percató del color de sus ojos. Dorados. Dorados como los de él. Un dorado que solo los ángeles tenían. Y por primera vez Edward tuvo miedo de esa chica.

-Bueno Bella, tenemos que irnos, llegaremos a la farmacia a comprar medicina para el dolor de cabeza, así que si no queremos agarrar tráfico, ¡vámonos! –Dijo Alice mientras aplaudía, una vez dejó de mirar a Edward.

-Ham, claro –Bella dijo mientras sentía cómo Alice la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba fuera del cuarto de enfermería –.Gracias –Le alcanzó a decir a la enfermera antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Oye, Alice, ¿no te preocupa perderte las clases por mi culpa?

-No seas tonta Bella, por supuesto que no importa, -Alice dijo mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia al asunto -además, la salud es primero, y tengo que asegurarme de que llegarás bien a tu casa. –Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso unas llaves que tomó en su mano y presionó un botón, haciendo que las luces de un coche que se encontraba aparcado titilaran.

Ante ellas, un precioso auto amarillo canario estaba aparcado, sin ningún otro auto a sus lados, como si temieran dañar tremendo auto deportivo.

-¿Ese… ese es tu auto? –Preguntó Bella intimidada ante semejante majestuosidad.

-Sí, es mi bebé… Un Porsche 911 Turbo -Dijo Alice acariciando la puerta del conductor. –Me lo dio Jasper cuando me preguntó si quería ser su novia.

-¿Jasper?

-Sí, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, la razón por la que estoy aquí…

Bella se dio cuenta de la manera en que Alice hablaba de ese tal Jasper. Su voz denotaba amor puro, confianza, gratitud, adoración… Y Bella sintió un hueco en su corazón al percatarse de lo sola que se encontraba.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sube! –Alice se había dado cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que tenía Bella, pero no se le ocurrían palabras para consolarla, por lo que solo atinó a decirle que se subiera de una vez al auto.

Una vez dentro, y que se hubieran colocado los cinturones de seguridad, Bella recordó algo.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué sucederá con mi camioneta? –Dijo Bella alarmada. Puede que no tuviera un deportivo amarillo, ni que fuera Turbo, pero amaba a esa destartalada pickup como si fuera su hija. –No puedo dejarla aquí.

-No te preocupes Bella, Jasper la recogerá y la llevará a tu casa. –Dijo Alice resueltamente mientras salía del aparcamiento de la escuela.

-Pero Alice, las llaves las tengo yo – Bella añadió sin darse por vencida.

-¡Bella! No te preocupes –Dijo recalcando cada palabra.

Se desparramó en el asiento de piel tratando de hacer lo que Alice le decía. Cerro sus ojos, respirando pausadamente, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza ir creciendo.

El silencio reinó por los momentos que tardaron en llegar a una farmacia para poder comprar Tylenol para Bella. Ella quiso pagar, pero Alice no la dejó, alargando su mano y dando pequeños saltitos.

Iban camino a la casa de Bella cuando volvieron a entablar conversación.

-Alice, ¿quién es Jasper? Es decir ¿Cómo es?

Alice suspiró al tiempo que una sonrisa de enamorada aparecía en su cara.

-Es un chico muy dulce, caballeroso, amable. Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos de un dorado como los míos. Su voz me hace ir a las nubes. Y cada vez que me toca o me mira, es como si todo a nuestro alrededor despareciera, como si solo fuéramos nosotros en el mundo. Jasper y Alice. Y me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Bella bajó la mirada, añorando el algún día encontrar a alguien que significara para ella lo mismo que Jasper para Alice.

-¿Es el mismo chico que estaba contigo ayer en el aparcamiento? –Preguntó Bella curiosa, recordando vagamente al chico que se encontraba con Alice el día de ayer.

-Él mismo.

El auto se detuvo, y Bella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa.

-Gracias por traerme. Y por preocuparte. Y por las medicinas. –Añadió Bella, dándose cuenta de todo lo que aquella chica que a penas conocía había hecho por ella.

-No hay de qué agradecer Bella. Para eso son las amigas. –Dijo resuelta Alice mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Entonces…

-Jasper traerá tu camioneta en cuanto salga de la escuela.

-Gracias Alice…

La pequeña chica le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de pisar el acelerador y salir chirriando por la calle. Bella miraba por donde había desaparecido mientras pensaba en lo extraña que era Alice. Parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida, lo cual hacía a Bella estremecerse.

Edward miraba preocupado a Bella mientras notaba cómo el color rojo estaba volviendo lentamente al rostro de su amada. Caminó tras ella y entraron a la casa. Bella dejó su mochila en la sala de estar y se encaminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ese día fue extraño. Ella no se sentía del todo bien, Alice había aparecido, había aceptado que la llevara a casa, que le comprara pastillas, y sobre todo, que alguien más condujera su preciada camioneta. Y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ese tal Jasper quisiese robarse su camioneta, pero desechó la idea, ya que su camioneta era muy vieja y no estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo tanto no había mucho que hacer con ella.

Bella y Edward subieron las escaleras, ella directa a la cama para descansar, y él, para observarla.

Tomó su pastilla con un poco de agua y se recostó tranquila entre su colcha y sábanas revueltas, y en cuanto recostó su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron.

Edward, recostado a su lado, la miraba embelesado, queriendo quitar todo su dolor de una sola mirada, que nunca más volviera a enfermar, que nunca más volviera a sentirse como se sintió hoy.

-Á-

Bella había dormido lo que restaba de la tarde, despertando casi a medianoche, causando un mareo que casi la tira al suelo por levantarse de la cama tan rápido. Se asomó por la ventana hacia la calle, y tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para poder localizar entre la oscuridad lo que quería encontrar, su camioneta. A pesar del gran estruendo que ésta provocaba, no había logrado despertarla cuando se la trajeron.

Bella se encontraba tan adormecida que no se dio cuenta de la sombra que paseaba frente a su casa, una sombra que aunque la hubiera visto, no la hubiera identificado.

Regresó a su cama para continuar durmiendo, y sin importarle la hora tomó otra pastilla, ya que el calor y el dolor de cabeza había regresado, antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

El Ángel la miraba desde la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando ella se había levantado, y una vez estuvo seguro que estaba completamente dormida y que no volvería a levantarse hasta en la mañana, salió caminando lentamente.

No llevaba rumbo fijo, solo caminaba por las calles de Seattle, ajeno a la vida nocturna del lugar. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona lo iba siguiendo, la misma persona que hacía horas paseaba frente a la casa de su protegida. No se dio cuenta ni cuando ésta se colocó a su lado, que caminaba a su lado y que siguieron así por casi una hora.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que le harías?

Edward quedó pasmado ante la voz que hablaba a su lado. Ambos parados uno frente al otro se miraban fijamente, el Ángel sin saber qué decir y la otra figura esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jasper –Le dijo el Ángel con un amago de sonrisa.

-Demasiado diría yo.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, y sin poder reprimirse se dieron un abrazo, un abrazo digno de los mejores amigos que no se han visto en un buen tiempo, amigos que por cosas del destino ahora se vuelven a encontrar en circunstancias muy diferentes.

-Á-

-¿Quién es? –Le preguntó intrigado el Ángel, mientras estaban sentados en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería abierta las 24 horas.

-Su nombre es Alice, Alice Brandon. Supongo que la conoces, sabes muy bien quién es.

El asombro cruzó por la cara del Ángel al recordar a la pequeña chica que había ayudado a Bella en la escuela.

-Por lo que sé, Alice ayudó hoy a Bella en la escuela.

-Sí, y se lo agradezco mucho, hizo lo que yo no pude.

-Edward…

-No Jasper, déjame hablar, ha habido muchos cambios desde la última vez que supe de ti. Por lo que veo, eres un… -Edward no pudo pronunciar la palabra que describía a quien por muchísimos años había sido su mejor amigo.

-Un humano.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo lo hice? No es sencillo, o puede que sí.

-El Señor lo hizo, ¿no es verdad? –En Edward no cabía duda de que Jasper era, o había sido, muy cercano al Señor, al igual que él, pero la única diferencia a la vista de Edward era que el Señor había ayudado a Jasper, lo había convertido en lo que Edward deseaba ser, un humano. –Él te ayudó…

-No… No fue él.

Edward levantó la vista de la taza de café intacta de Jasper para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Edward, antes de las preguntas, quisiera que escucharas mi historia, cómo ha sido mi vida desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Edward lo miraba atentamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por lo que Jasper continuó.

-Como recuerdas, el último día que nos vimos, cada uno de nosotros fuimos… Degradados, por decirlo así. No es común que a dos de los mejores y más antiguos ángeles encargados de casos difíciles les bajaran de categoría a ángeles guardianes. ¿Recuerdas las palabras del Señor? "Son un caso especial, ustedes…"

-"Ustedes están más que calificados para ésta misión, los ángeles guardianes tienes uno de los trabajos más contrariados, cuidar y velar por su protegido." –Dijo Edward recordando las palabras que había escuchado el día que fue asignado a proteger a Bella.

-Exacto –Dijo Jasper – . Nos habían encomendado a cada uno el proteger a una mujer, pero no cualquiera, eran dos adolescentes, personas ya con conocimientos. Nunca antes un ángel fue el encargado de proteger a un humano así, cuando un humano nace, se le asigna un ángel, pero a nosotros nos tocaron dos adolescentes. El día de nuestro adiós, nos llevaron a los por separado, no nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora, cuatro años después.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? –Preguntó Edward confundido.

-Edward, el destino está escrito, o por lo menos el de cada humano, no importa lo que hagamos, el final siempre será el destinado.

-La tercera regla de los humanos.

-Una regla que nosotros debemos acatar. –Dijo resuelto Jasper – Yo fui llevado a una casa hermosa, en medio del campo, la casa de la familia Brandon, era un matrimonio feliz, tenían dos hijas, y Alice… era especial. Desde el momento en que la vi, sentí un gran deseo de protegerla de todas las cosas. Ella tenía quince años en ese tiempo, era una niña muy inteligente, vivaz, y con mucha energía.

"-El tiempo pasaba, y Alice crecía, volviéndose en la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran contemplado. Y yo no tenía más ganas de volverme humano para poder estar a su lado. Me había enamorado.

Edward sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo. Le había sucedido lo mismo que a él con Bella, solo que él si había logrado convertirse en humano.

-Como te dije, Alice era especial, es, especial. Ella conversaba con la nada, se dirigía a nadie, yo algunas veces pensaba que hablaba conmigo, pero no podía ser, ella no podía ver materia celestial, pero ella seguía hablando, seguía diciendo cosas que solo podían ser dirigidas a mí. Hasta que un día, el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ella dijo "¿Por qué no puedo verte, mi ángel?" Yo quedé pasmado. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Le preguntó Edward pasmado ante las palabras de su amigo.

-No lo sé. Ella solo lo dijo. Pero quedé aún más sorprendido por lo que hizo después. Ella tomó un lápiz labial, y lo extendió en mi dirección, como si quisiera que lo tomara. Yo seguía ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Y ella dijo "¿Qué esperas? Tómalo y escribe algo en el espejo, espero que tengas una buena explicación para que no me hayas hecho caso ninguna de las veces que te he hablado desde que llegaste".

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba claro que ella sabía de mi existencia, así que lo tomé y escribí en el espejo "Lo siento, señorita". No olvidaré la sonrisa en su rostro al leer lo que escribí.

"-Desde ese día, ella hablaba conmigo y yo escribía en algún lugar. Una de nuestras conversaciones, trataba de si existía la posibilidad de convertirme en humano para poder estar con ella, y yo le decía que no había ninguna, que si hubiera algún modo de poder hacerlo, desde el momento en que por primera vez la miré, lo hubiera hecho.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Preguntó desesperado Edward.

-La familia Brandon realizó en una ocasión un viaje a Seattle, Alice y yo caminábamos tranquilamente conversando acerca de lo hermosa que era la ciudad a través de su celular, ella hablaba con el celular en la mano pretendiendo escribir algo, y yo oprimía las teclas para responderle. Entonces, una pareja nos cruzó. Y ellos tenían algo, algo que no era humano para nada. Tenían el color de ojos de los Ángeles, dorados. Alice también se percató de ello, por lo que los persiguió. Ellos eran Rosalie y Emmett, ángeles alguna vez, ahora humanos.

"-Ellos nos llevaron con su familia, una pareja mayor con quienes vivían, son una familia que reside aquí en Seattle, todos ellos fueron ángeles, son con quienes vivimos Alice y yo actualmente. Les contamos nuestra situación, y mis deseos de ser humano, queriendo que me hicieran lo que ellos hicieron para convertirse en humanos. Alice no estaba presente, claro, me había asegurado que fuera al hotel donde se hospedaba su familia.

-Jasper –Dijo Edward con la emoción brillando en sus ojos –Ellos ¿fueron ellos quienes te ayudaron? ¿Qué te hicieron Jasper?

-Solo hay una manera Edward, es algo simbólico. Algo peligroso que puede alterar el ciclo de las cosas, o no alterarlas para nada. Y no es de un momento para otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tuviste que espera un tiempo? ¿Qué Jasper? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward podía sentirse al borde del abismo, un abismo que lo podía llevar a la completa felicidad. ¡Podía estar con Bella! ¡Podía estar a su lado! No terminaba de creérselo, pero ahí estaba Jasper, Jasper era la prueba viva de que eso podía hacerse realidad.

-Como la historia lo dice, los ángeles que seguían a Lucifer fueron expulsados del cielo…

-Los Ángeles Caídos.

-El proceso de conversión a humano es algo representativo a la caída de los ángeles expulsados del cielo por el Señor… Es el proceso en el que tu cuerpo cambia de ser un ángel a tener todo lo que un humano tiene. Algunas cosas se van y otras vienen. Es la experiencia de los Ángeles Caídos a una experiencia humana…

-Jasper –Dijo Edward con temeridad en la voz.

-Podrías morir en el proceso Edward. Aunque, también lo estoy haciendo ver como algo fuera de lo común, y aunque lo sea, es también algo un poco absurdo, pero no por eso menos peligroso.

-Dímelo Jasper…

-Escucha Edward, los arcángeles pueden enterarse, y por lo tanto, Dios también se enterará… Y si se entera, es capaz de imponerse, estarías alterando el orden de lo establecido, tu estás destinado a ser un Ángel, y así deberías de quedarte.

-Yo haría lo que fuera, Jasper.

-¿Estás seguro que esa humana de verdad lo vale?

-Es lo más valioso en mi vida.

-Edward, si por alguna cosa llegaras a arrepentirte, no habrá vuelta atrás. Tendrás todo lo que conlleva ser un humano. Todas las necesidades, comida, higiene, dolor, salud, rencor…

-Dímelo Jasper.

-Primero dime lo que sientes por Bella, no te dejaré hacer nada, no sin antes estar seguro que lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte como para hacer esto por ella.

Edward no sabía a dónde quería Jasper llegar con todo esto. ¿No era suficiente el estar ahí sosteniendo ésta conversación lo suficiente para hacerle ver que de verdad amaba a Bella?

-Ella lo es todo para mí Jasper. Lo es todo. Con una mirada me hace sentir el ser más feliz en la tierra y en el cielo, su risa es el sonido celestial más magnífico que he escuchado en toda mi existencia, su felicidad, su salud, su vida se ha convertido en todo para mí. Daría todo por ella, aún cuando ella no sepa de nada de mí.

Jasper sabía que lo que su amigo decía no podía ser más verdad. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era estar tan cerca de alguien a quien se ama y a la vez tan lejos.

-Un amor como el que tu profesas hacia ella no pasa por desapercibido, ella sabe algo de ti, te presiente, el hecho de que la ames hace que ella sienta algo de ti –Le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? –Preguntó el Ángel esperanzado.

-Por supuesto.

Edward no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa, por fin, al fin podría estar cerca de ella, de Bella, de _su_ Bella.

-Pero debes tener paciencia. No puedo ayudarte yo solo. Necesitas conocer a mi familia, ellos también te ayudarán. Son grandes personas, muy comprensivas. Necesitas hablar con ellos, no temas, les agradarás –Agregó al ver la cara de susto de Edward.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día que estés dispuesto a dejar a Bella por unas cuantas horas.

-Pero… Pero no puedo dejarla sola, ¿no la has visto? No puede estar de pie cinco minutos sin tropezarse o caerse –Dijo el Ángel espantado ante la simple idea de dejar a su humana sin protección por un tiempo.

-Creo que Alice nos podría ayudar, ella ya la considera una amiga. La hemos estado observando por un tiempo, tal vez tu también te habrías dado cuenta de nuestra presencia si pudieras dejar de observar a Isabella por unos segundos. Alice no ha parado de hablar de ella desde que llegó a casa, se nota que ya la quiere.

-Pero, no me has dicho –Edward recordó que su amigo no le había dicho lo que tenía qué hacer para hacerse humano –. No me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es algo que está penado por los cielos Edward, algo que necesita del perdón celestial.

-El Pecado –Dijo Edward por fin comprendiendo un poco el asunto.

-El Pecado más grande que un ser humano puede cometer, algo que solo Dios puede hacer. Y que si un humano lo comete contra alguien más, es condenado al Infierno. Pero aún peor cuando lo comete contra sí mismo…

-La muerte.

-El suicidio.

Edward no podía pensar en algo peor que eso. Como Ángel que era, ellos sabían que el único que podía dar y quitar la vida era Dios, y si un humano cometía suicidio, era algo grande, eran mandados al infierno y quién sabe qué cosas más sufrían. Pero tenía sentido, el acto que condenaba a los Ángeles Caídos, y alguna experiencia humana, ¿y qué experiencia era más humana que la cercana a la muerte?

Con un nudo en la garganta, el Ángel habló con la seguridad de querer hacer eso y más para poder estar al lado de quien amaba.

-¿Me ayudarás? –Preguntó a su amigo rubio.

-Claro que sí Edward. No por nada te considero mi hermano. Te ayudaré a que consigas la vida, que aunque no te fue asignada, es la que más deseas por encima de todo.

Y con una sonrisa sellaron un trato. Un trato que conllevaría un sacrificio y muchas consecuencias de las que nadie tenía ni idea, pero un trato que haría felices a varias personas. Por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal eh? ¿Qué tal? XD<p>

¡Antes que nada! Siento no haber actualizado, pero… Hum… Nop, creo que no hay excusa más que la escuela… No digan nada, ya siento feo el haber reprobado tres materias… Creo que el bisturí para la clase de Ciencias lo utilizaré para otra cosa… U_U Se siente muuuy feo… Pero bueno…

¡También debo decir que amo a todas quienes me dan review! Y que estoy medio o muuuuuy decepcionada. No estoy segura de si es por mí o por quienes no dan review… ¡Oigan, cientos de visitas y ocho reviews! Siento que tengo la roña chicas… No se si es porque mi historia no es merecedora de un review o por falta de tiempo de ustedes… Dejen por lo menos una coma (,) para decirme que continúe… O un hola… Con eso me basta…!

tamaratammy  
>Patchmila Cullen Mellark<br>Isaaa95  
>Ninacara<br>missju

¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews!

Maaaadeleine… ¡A tí también muchas gracias!


	4. Señales

Si aún hay alguien por ahí, solo me resta decir es lo siento. Se que no tengo excusas para el tiempo que tardé, pero les aseguro que tarde lo que me tarde en actualizar, no abandonaré la historia, pero si quieren saber por qué eh tardado tanto, solo les digo que fue la escuela, llevo reprobada una materia y la tendré que repetir, por eso no podía actualizar… Pero aquí estoy, y si aún hay alguien leyendo, les doy un GRACIAS…

Beteado por Lore Cullen

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Señales

Bella se encontraba en su cocina, su amada cocina, haciendo su desayuno, aunque para Edward una ensalada no era lo suficiente para la comida más importante del día. Tenía a todo volumen "Lady Marmalade" y sentía la música en todo su cuerpo mientras cortaba con despreocupación en pequeños pedazos las naranjas que había descarapelado, y Edward… Edward solo esperaba con todo su ser que no se cortara con el cuchillo mientras veía cómo Bella se movía por toda la cocina cantando el solo de P!nk.

– ¡Creole Lady Marmalade! ¡Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir*! ¡Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir! –cantaba a todo pulmón Bella, sin darse cuenta que alguien tocaba con euforia a su puerta.

–Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh color of cafe au lait, alright made the savage beast inside roar until he cried. –Y comenzó a cortar las fresas.

Y mientras lo hacía alguien entró a la casa, Bella no se dio cuenta, pero Edward sí, y miraba cómo esa persona se quedó parada en la entrada de la cocina mirando a Bella sacar un bowl para poner ahí su ensalada.

Edward miró fijamente a esa persona, esperando a ver qué hacía. Creyó que fue una casualidad el otro día cuando esa persona se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero ahora quedó aún más sorprendido cuando esa persona le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo cuando se dirigió a la encimera de donde provenía la música, y la apagó.

Bella siguió cantando y moviéndose por la cocina sin darse cuenta de que la música ya no seguía, y que esa personita se acercó a ella por detrás. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ella hasta que sintió cómo alguien la agarraba por la cintura.

– ¡Aaaah! –gritó Bella dándose la vuelta con un cucharón en la mano para atacar a quien sea que fuera el intruso.

– ¡Tranquila, Bella!

– ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bella, aunque aún sin bajar el cucharón–. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Forzaste mi cerradura?

–Antes que nada, baja el cucharón, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva conmigo, y, ¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Claramente vine a invitarte a desayunar. Y por último, claro que no forcé tu cerradura, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? Bueno, tal vez sí, pero contigo no, entré por la puerta trasera, y me hubieras escuchado llamar a tu puerta si no estuvieras con tu música a todo volumen.

–Ah, hum, yo supongo que… Un momento, ¿entraste por la puerta trasera? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar por ahí si tiene llave? ¿Y cómo sabes siquiera que había una puerta trasera? –Bella no sabía si sentirse asustada porque Alice irrumpiera en su casa así como si nada, o aliviada de que hubiera sido ella y no otra persona.

Edward solo atinaba a mirar el intercambio de palabras entre las dos chicas, tan diferente una de la otra. Bella aún en su ropa de dormir y con su pelo suelto y enmarañado, y Alice muy bien vestida, maquillada y peinada. Y aún así, Edward creía que Bella no podía ser más hermosa.

–Aaaay Bella, me ofende que me preguntes todas esas cosas siendo tu amiga. Pero… –Se quedó callada al ver el atuendo de Bella–. ¡Bella! ¿¡Qué haces vestida así!?

Bella se miró a sí misma sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

–Hum, es mi pijama Alice, y a parte, son las ocho de la mañana, me acabo de levantar.

– ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Nos vamos a desayunar! –dijo entusiasmada la pequeña chica levantando los brazos.

–Pero Alice, me estoy preparando mi desayuno…–Bella tenía tantas ganas de quedarse en su casa a desayunar su ensalada y después meterse en la cama, de nuevo, a ver películas todo el día.

Alice se le quedó mirando fijamente con cara de enfadada, y después se acercó a la encimera donde estaba el desayuno de Bella, y soltó un pequeño chillido al ver lo que contenía el bowl.

– ¿¡Eso es tu desayuno!? –dijo apuntando el bowl que contenía la ensalada de Bella.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Bella extrañada mirando el bowl y tomando una fresa para probarla, tal vez estaban echadas a perder y ella no se había dado cuenta. Pero no, estaban frescas y dulces.

– ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡Bella, es una ensalada! No puedes aguantar todo lo que tengo planeado para nosotras con solo una ensalada en el estómago como "desayuno".

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué planes? Alice, yo no quiero planes, yo quiero quedarme en casa a disfrutar de mi fin de semana… –dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

Su ángel solo la miraba argüir con Alice, su pelo enmarañado, y su ceño fruncido que le hacía querer pasar el dedo suavemente por él para desaparecerlo. En una parte estaba con Alice, eso que Bella llamaba desayuno no estaba bien, pero cuando escuchó los planes que decía tener para su Bella, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la pequeña duende. No le traía buena espina, aún no sabía todo de ella. Claro, ella era la Alice de Jasper, pero ¿cómo sabía que no era asesina serial antes de que conociera a Jasper?

–A ver Bella… –Alice se sentó muy confiadamente en uno de los bancos de la encimera–. Dime qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy.

–Hum… Pues desayunar, obviamente. –Y apuntó a su ensalada–. Y después ver películas…

Y ambos, Bella y Edward saltaron ante el chillido que dio Alice.

– ¡Entonces vayamos al cine!

– ¿Qué? No, no puedo ir al cine solo así, Alice.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Pues porque… porque… –Y Bella no tenía ni una sola excusa viable que decirle a Alice.

–Simplemente porque no quiere, déjala en paz… –murmuró Edward aunque sabía que no podía ser escuchado, pero se sorprendió, de nuevo, al ver que Alice lo miraba y le fruncía el ceño, luego que colocaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura como si su enfado fuera dirigido a él.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Alice de repente no la miraba a ella y miraba atrás de donde ella se encontraba. Miró para ver qué fue lo que distrajo el enojo de Alice pero no vio nada, y volvió la vista al frente al escuchar de nuevo a Alice.

– ¿Lo ves? No tienes nada importante qué hacer, ¿o es que lo que no quieres es salir conmigo?… –Y Bella sintió algo contraerse en su interior al ver la carita triste que hizo Alice.

–No, no es eso, es solo que…

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó Alice sin quitar su carita triste.

Edward supo que la pequeña diablillo de Alice había ganado cuando vio a Bella cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

– ¿Te gustaría ensalada o algo más para desayunar? –preguntó dándose por vencida.

Bella y Alice se encontraban sentadas en la cocina platicando. Al darse cuenta de que Alice no se conformaba solo con ensalada, Bella sacó todo para preparar omelettes, tostadas y jugo de frutas. Ella se había comido su ensalada de fresas con naranja, y un par de tostadas con mermelada de fresa, y se encontraba chupando la cuchara con restos de la mermelada en ella.

–Lady Marmalade –dijo de repente Alice.

– ¿Mmm? –dijo Bella aún chupando la cuchara.

–Nada, es solo… Interesante canción la que estabas escuchando cuando llegué.

–Oh, eso… –dijo Bella dejando la cuchara en su plato–. Solamente me gusta, no es por algo en especial, es… ¿Agradable?

– ¿Agradable? Esa canción es todo menos agradable, es electrizante, es movida, es sensual, es… Caliente…

– ¡Alice! –gritó Bella tapándose los oídos.

– ¿Qué? Es verdad, es el Moulin Rouge. ¿No me irás a decir que no sabes lo que es el Moulin Rouge?

–No, es decir, sí, sí sé lo que es el Moulin Rouge, pero… Agh, olvídalo. ¿No querías ir al cine?

– ¡Sí! Tienes razón, vamos Bella, arriba, levántate, ve a cambiarte y arreglarte, yo limpiaré la cocina.

–No tienes por qué, solo déjalo así, no hay problema.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Sube a arreglarte Isabella Swan!

Y Bella no pudo seguir discutiendo, porque la mirada que le dirigió Alice claramente decía: "Ve a arreglarte o yo misma lo haré". Así que se terminó su jugo de frutas y subió a su habitación a arreglarse.

Bella se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando sintió que algo frío la rozó en el cuello, como una caricia, algo más leve que el roce de un suspiro. Y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo ese algo le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Y recordó a su Edward, el chico que había soñado solo días atrás, demasiado hermoso como para describirlo, y no pudo evitar poner su mano donde sentía ese frío en su cuello, y saltó asustada cuando _sintió_ una mano ahí bajo la suya. Se dio la vuelta pensando que tal vez Alice había irrumpido en su habitación sin darse cuenta, pero no vio nada, y de nuevo colocó su mano en cuello, y esta vez no sintió nada.

– ¡Bella! –Escuchó a Alice llamándola desde abajo.

– ¡Ya voy! –le gritó de vuelta, y después de mirar a su alrededor, tomó su abrigo y salió de su habitación.

Bella y Alice se encontraban caminando por el Pacific Place* haciendo tiempo mientras su película comenzaba, Alice había insistido en ir a ver ropa, pero Bella se negó, argumentando que no llevaba dinero suficiente como para ir de compras.

– ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Solo vamos a ver! No compraremos nada… O mejor dicho, no compraremos demasiado.

–Por supuesto que no, Alice. Yo no soy de esas chicas de las que ven las cosas y si les gustan las compran. A parte, no llevo dinero encima como para ir de compras.

– ¡Pues yo sí! ¿Qué son unos cuantos cientos de dólares gastados?

– ¿Unos cientos? Pues ciertamente no son lo mismo para ti que lo que son para mí. – ¿Unos cientos de dólares? Bueno, claramente Alice tenía una idea diferente sobre lo que es gastar dinero de la que tenía Bella, sobre todo hablando de ropa. Claro, no es como si Bella no hubiera gastado unos cientos de dólares en un solo día, pero, bueno, es diferente gastarlos en libros que en ropa ¿no?

– ¡Bella! ¡Eres una aguafiestas! Tenemos una hora hasta que comience la película, y necesito unas nuevas botas para el invierno –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

–Pero…

– ¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

–Está bien. Pero… –añadió cuando Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría–. Serán solo las botas, nada más.

Y así fue como Bella se vio arrastrada por una hiperactiva Alice por todo el centro comercial. Y Bella se juró que nunca más, si podía evitarlo, iría de compras con Alice. No solo fueron un par de botas, fueron tres, y luego fueron unos cuantos abrigos, bufandas, guantes y calentadores. Y todo en una hora, hasta que fue tiempo de ir al cine a su función.

– Bella. Bella, despierta. –Escuchó unos susurros, pero Bella no hizo nada más que acomodarse en donde quiera que estuviera–. Bella!

Hasta que un pequeño gritito en su oído la hizo despertarse de verdad, saltando en su lugar y dándose cuenta de que estaban lloviendo palomitas de maíz, las cuales habían salido volando por el salto que dio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Bella miró a sus lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala de cine, y las luces se estaban encendiendo, y Alice estaba parada frente a ella aparentemente enfadada–. Alice, ¿por qué gritas?

– ¿Por qué grito? Pues porque te quedaste dormida en medio de la película, y me la pasé hablando contigo toda la función sobre lo guapo que es Mario Casas y que está como para comérselo con todo y ropa, ¡y me doy cuenta de que no me estabas haciendo caso! Y… –Señaló hacia la puerta de salida–. Ese tipo de allá me miró con cara de lástima y… ¿Qué estás viendo simio no desarrollado? –gritó Alice a un tipo que se encontraba parado en la entrada mirándolas raro.

– ¡Alice, calla! –Se levantó apresuradamente a taparle la boca con sus manos a la pequeña, que aún así con las manos de Bella impidiéndole que hablara, seguía gesticulando con las manos y haciendo ademanes de querer correr hacia el hombre–. Lo siento, es hiperactiva, y no tiene filtro para lo que dice–dijo Bella al hombre que se alejaba ya.

– ¿Que no tengo filtro? ¡Si soy mejor que una filtradora de café! –gritó Alice zafándose de Bella.

Bella estaba roja a más no poder por las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero, por lo menos, pensó Bella, se había olvidado de que se había quedado dormida casi toda la función. Mientras arrastraba a Alice por la otra puerta de salida, sintió a alguien observándola, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y no miró a nadie, así que siguió caminando, con la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Claro que alguien la estaba observando, su Ángel que estaba muy divertido con la escena que había hecho Alice, y aunque sabía que Bella estaba un poco avergonzada por su amiga, sabía que en mucho tiempo, era lo más feliz que la había visto.

Bella y Alice se encontraban formadas en una tienda de helados bajos en grasa, a petición de Alice esto último, y Bella trataba de que no saliera la risa que tenía contenida porque su amiga que no dejaba de despotricar acerca de lo tontos que eran los hombres, mientras que la gente de la fila –y sobre todo los hombres- la miraban raro y hablaban entre ellos.

– …y es que son unos pobres intentos de humanos, sin poder hacer nada más que desperdiciar espacio en el mundo, y si los observas bien, puedes darte cuenta de que su cabeza suena hueca porque no tienen nada donde deberían tener cerebro y…

–Alice, para, para… ¿Cómo puede ser que odies a los hombres si estás enamorada de uno? ¿Y Jasper? –preguntó Bella solo para hacer que la chica dejara de hablar.

–Oh, pero Jasper es muy diferente, él no es como nosotros, él es un ángel… –Y se calló de repente. Pero Bella, sin darse cuenta que Alice hablaba en serio, lo tomó como una broma y no le tomó mucha importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

– ¿Un ángel? Hum, lo dudo mucho, pero no hablaré nada de él hasta conocerlo.

–Ah, sí, por supuesto. ¡Lo conocerás! ¡Y te encantará! Bueno, espero que no demasiado como para enamorarte de él, pero, tú entiendes. –Y fue su turno para pedir la cobertura en su helado–. Chocolate y chispas de colores por favor. ¿Cuándo te viene bien? ¿Mañana?

Alice recibió su helado y Bella pidió el suyo con mermelada de fresa y chispas de chocolate.

– ¿Tienes algo con la mermelada? ¿Y las fresas? –le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, pues en primera, cuando entré a tu casa en la mañana, escuchabas Lady Marmalade, creo que entiendes el juego de palabras ahí. –Iba diciendo Alice mientras llegaban a unas mesas y se sentaban en una desocupada–. En segunda, desayunaste ensalada _con fresas_ y _mermelada de fresas_, y en tercera, porque acabas de pedir tu helado _con mermelada de fresa_.

–Hum, pues solo me gustan las fresas, eso es todo. Aunque, mi madre solía darme muchas fresas, era su fruta preferida, así que, supongo que es la costumbre.

– ¿Por qué hablas de ella en pasado? –Alice se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Bella al nombrar a su madre, pero su curiosidad no la dejaba en paz si no sabía lo que quería saber.

–Murió en un accidente de tráfico junto con mi padre cuando tenía ocho años. –La voz de Bella fue solo un pequeño sonido, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Alice lo escuchara.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar en su madre cuando aún vivía. Renée era una mujer tan vivaracha que a donde quiera que entrara, todo mundo se contagiaba con su energía, ni siquiera el serio Charlie Swan pudo evitar meterse en el loco mundo de Renée, claro, seguía siendo serio, pero ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba o estaba cerca de Renée no podía evitar aparecer. Bella recordó el día en que despertó y se encontró con que es desayuno era todo de fresas, malteada de fresas, waffles rosas con fresas y una bola de helado de fresa encima, ensalada de fresas, y de postre, fresas con crema. Recordó cómo le dijo a su madre al terminar que nunca más comería fresas, y cómo su madre rio y Bella en la noche ya estaba comiendo fresas, y recordó la divertida voz de su madre decirle: "El día que me vaya me recordarás y extrañarás las fresas Isabella". Y qué razón tenía. Así que sí, Bella debía tener siempre a la mano fresas, porque sentía que de esa manera, su madre siempre estaría con ella.

–Lo siento Bella, debes extrañarlos mucho –le dijo Alice con la voz más calmada que Bella le había escuchado nunca, al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tomar la de Bella entre la suya.

–Sí, los extraño, demasiado, pero no te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo superé –le dijo Bella poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su Ángel se dio cuenta de que la memoria de sus padre aún estaba con ella. Y no quería hacer más que sostenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien para que se sintiera mejor y dejar de ver esa sombra que ensombrecía sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

"Vamos Edward, por más que quieras tenerla entre tus brazos, eso no sucederá, al menos por ahora". Esas palabras lo golpearon como un martillo, y no supo de donde vinieron hasta que captó la mirada de Alice en él. Si aún se sorprendía cuando Alice lo miraba, ahora se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que podía saber lo que pensaba, bueno, eso tenía que ser ¿no? Leerle la mente, sino ¿de qué otra manera podía escucharla sin que Bella también la escuchara?

Pero Alice miraba ahora a Bella, y Edward se preguntó si la mirada que acababa de darle no se la había imaginado.

–Bueno Bella, ánimo, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Tú eliges…

Y así fue como Alice tuvo que ir a un lugar al que nunca había entrado, un lugar que según ella, toda la gente normal evitaba, un lugar al que Bella iba cada que podía y del que era cliente consentida, la librería Barnes & Noble.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres? –preguntó una Alice confundida mientras seguía a Bella por el estacionamiento.

– ¡Ssshh Alice! ¡Corre, vamos! –le contestó Bella en una voz baja.

–Pero ¿por qué?

– ¡Bella!

Al oír esa voz Bella supo que era tarde, no pudo escaparse, lo había visto desde antes de salir del centro comercial, y ella fingió no haberlo visto, y había apurado el paso para no tener que saludarlo. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, con él tan cerca y gritando su nombre, no podía fingir que no lo había escuchado.

– ¡Mike!

– ¿Cómo estás, Bella? –Mike se acercó a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Seattle es más pequeño de lo que esperaba…

–Sí, más de lo que me gustaría. –Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, que solo Alice, que se encontraba a su lado, la escuchó.

Edward se encontraba enojado, había hecho lo que pudo para que el chico no alcanzara a Bella, hasta lo había hecho tropezar con un bote de basura, el cual tiró y casi se cae encima, pero ese mocoso había alcanzado a Bella ¡y le había dado un beso! Bueno, en la mejilla, pero ¡aún así! ¿Quién se cree que es? A Bella ni siquiera le caía bien, y le había dado tantas indirectas como para ahogarlo en ellas, pero al parecer Alice tenía razón y los hombres eran unos tontos…

Edward salió de sus pensamientos cuando Alice carraspeó, y pensó que lo hacía por él, hasta que vio a Bella mirar a Alice.

–Oh, Mike, ella es Alice, mi amiga. Alice, él es Mike, él es… Hum, de la escuela.

–Hola Mike. –Lo saludó Alice y le estiró la mano, y Bella se dio cuenta de que Mike se quedó sin palabras y la miraba más de lo debido.

–Alice y yo ya nos íbamos, así que…

–Alice Cullen, ¿no? Eh oído hablar mucho de ti en la escuela… –Mike salió de su estupor y siguió como si no hubiera escuchado a Bella.

– ¿De verdad? Yo no eh oído nada de ti –le dijo Alice con una sonrisa–. ¿Vas a la misma escuela que nosotras?

–Ah, sí, la preparatoria Roosevelt ¿no? –dijo Mike tratando de no sonar dolido.

–Sí. Hum, qué raro, ni siquiera recuerdo tu cara.

Bella trataba de ocultar su risa, pero Edward disfrutó que nadie lo podía ver y se dio el lujo de reírse de la cara de Mike, y la cosa era que Alice de verdad se veía sincera, no parecía como si estuviera diciendo esas cosas solo para hacer quedar mal a Mike, y aún así, con todo y la risa que trataba de salir de la boca de Bella, se sintió un poco mal por él. El ver su cara pálida, sin saber qué decir y cómo irse de ahí hizo a Bella compadecerse un poco de él.

–Alice, tenemos que irnos, ya sabes, tenemos que… ir a… –Bella no supo qué decir, y quiso solo haber dicho que se tenían que ir.

–Oh, es verdad, ¡Jasper nos espera! –Y de pronto Alice sonó entusiasmada.

–Sí, eso. Jasper.

–Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Mike, nos veremos por ahí –Alice se despidió de Mike con otro saludo de manos y el joven aún se veía un poco perturbado.

–Sí, igual, fue genial conocerte, o más bien que tú me conocieras…

Y Mike se fue dando tumbos por el estacionamiento de vuelta al centro comercial.

– ¡Alice! –Le medio gritó Bella con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué? –Alice fingió no saber por qué le reclamaba Bella.

–Creo que te pasaste, solo un poco mucho.

– ¿Un poco mucho? ¿Eso qué significa?

–Olvídalo, nada. Lo que digo es que creo que lo hiciste sentir un poco mal.

– ¿Y qué? Se lo merecía, coquetea contigo cada que te ve, y no entiende las indirectas muy directas que tú le das de que no quieres ni siquiera ir a la esquina con él.

Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo con Alice, de hecho, Edward creía que había faltado una cachetada para que todo quedara bien. ¿Y la cachetada para qué? Quién sabe, tal vez Edward solo quería verlo sufrir por coquetear con _su_ Bella.

–Ay Alice…

–Créeme Bella, alguien me lo está agradeciendo en este momento. –Y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Edward, de una manera tan casual que Bella no supo lo que Alice estaba señalando.

–Okey… De acuerdo, vámonos.

Así se fueron del centro comercial. Alice dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, como siempre. Bella aún dándole vueltas a lo último que Alice había dicho. Y Edward no sabiendo si quería abrazar a Alice por lo de Mike, o darle un zape en la cabeza por lo último que había dicho.

–Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, Alice.

Las dos chicas y el Ángel se encontraban en el Porsche de Alice camino a casa de Bella, y Alice iba inusualmente callada, hasta ahora, y Bella se preguntó qué habría tenido a su nueva amiga tan pensativa camino a casa.

– ¿Significa algo para ti el nombre de Edward?

– ¿Qué? –Bella no sabía si sorprenderse porque Alice había mencionado el nombre del chico de sus sueños, o fingir que eso le traía sin cuidado para ver qué decía Alice –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–No, yo pregunté primero, así que responde.

–Hum… –Bella se dio cuenta de que por más que tratara de no contarle a Alice sobre el chico de sus sueños, ella no se rendiría hasta saber lo que quería saber, así que pensó por dónde podría comenzar– No sé qué decirte Alice…

–Solo dime, ¿qué significa ese nombre para ti? ¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas o piensas en Edward?

El Edward del que Alice hablaba se encontraba en el asiento trasero del coche, en shock, preguntándose si Alice había perdido un tornillo o tenía alguna enfermedad mental. ¿Qué se proponía al preguntarle eso a Bella? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loca? –le preguntó Edward a Alice. Claro que lo iba a escuchar, después de varias veces de sentir las miradas de Alice, o de sentir que sus palabras eran dirigidas a él, Edward no tenía ninguna duda de que sabía de su existencia y de que podía verlo. Así que ¿por qué no habría de escucharlo?

El Ángel miraba a Alice por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros, y brincó cuando sintió un pellizco en su pierna, un pellizco que Alice le había dado muy a propósito.

–Te estoy haciendo un favor… –dijo la pequeña diablillo en una voz tan baja que era muy probable que Bella no hubiera escuchado.

–No estoy segura, Alice. –Bella hablaba, ajena a lo que sucedía entre su amiga y su Ángel guardián–. Pienso en ese nombre y me viene una imagen a la cabeza… Un chico. O, no estoy segura de si es un chico…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, supongo que sí es un chico, a lo que me refiero es a que… Él es tan… Hermoso y perfecto, que no creo que sea de verdad, ¿entiendes? Aunque claro, no es verdad, porque no es realmente alguien que conozca.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que sabes cómo es?

–Bueno, él es… Edward es un sueño. –Bella pensó en la vez que lo había soñado, tan hermoso y perfecto que aún estando en el sueño, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando–. Edward no es así que digamos producto de mi imaginación, o tal vez sí, no lo sé. Solo vino un día a mi cabeza, su imagen solamente, y no sabía su nombre, hasta después, me llegó de repente. Edward. Solo así, y supe que el chico de mis sueños se llamaba así.

Edward y Alice escuchaban medio hipnotizados, él por cada una de las palabras que Bella decía mientras hablaba de él, y ella, porque no escuchó nunca nada parecido. Su historia con Jasper no era como la de Bella. Ella nunca pudo ver a Jasper, nunca supo cómo era en realidad, solo sabía que estaba ahí, siempre, y que nunca pensaba alejarse de él.

–Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas? ¿Cómo sabes de mi Edward?

– ¿_Tu _Edward? ¿Desde cuándo ese Edward es una propiedad?

–Pues desde que _yo_ lo soñé, por eso es _mío_… Pero no cambies de tema, ¿cómo sabes de él?

–Oh, no sé, solo me vino a la cabeza, tú sabes, como a ti te sucedió con el nombre de _tu_ Edward, y decidí preguntarte al respecto…

Así como Bella supo que Alice no pararía hasta conseguir la información que quería, supo que ya había obtenido esa información y que si no quería decir nada más al respecto, no lo haría. A parte, Bella ya no tenía nada qué decir, o más bien, no sabía qué más decir. Y qué decir de Edward… Bueno, el pobre Ángel estaba tan atontado que si el auto hubiera chocado contra un poste y él hubiera salido disparado, él no se habría dado cuenta de nada. Pero es que ¡Bella lo conocía! Bueno, no conocer de conocer, tú sabes ¿no? Pero sabía por lo menos quién era y cómo se llamaba, ¡y lo mejor fue cuando dijo que era suyo! ¡Él era suyo!, claro que sí, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, le pertenecía cada fibra de su ser, porque aunque Edward fuera no entrara entre la categoría de los "vivos", él estaba seguro de que el corazón que tenía pero que no latía, vino a la vida con las palabras de Bella.

Sí señor, él le pertenecía con todo su ser, y esperaba que algún día, ella le perteneciera a él.

– ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

– ¿Cómo crees que está, Jasper? ¿Es que no lo ves? Despide felicidad por cada uno de sus poros… Y pensar que tenías ganas de arrancarme la cabeza solo unas horas atrás…

Bella se encontraba dormida en su habitación, Alice se había ido solo para regresar después a casa de Bella acompañada por Jasper, y ellos junto con Edward se encontraban en el jardín trasero de Bella.

–Lo siento Alice… –Edward se disculpó, pero no pareció muy sincero, por la sonrisa que no dejaba su rostro desde que bajó del auto de Alice.

– ¡Te dije que te estaba haciendo un favor! Pero no, te limitaste a mirarme como un león que ve comida después de días de no haber sido alimentado.

–Un león que ahora mismo parece un tierno conejito –añadió Jasper.

– ¿Tierno conejito? No soy un tierno conejito –dijo indignado Edward–, soy… como un oso, grande y fuerte.

– ¡Y abrazable! ¡Como un oso de felpa! –dijo emocionada Alice.

–No Alice, fuerte, grande, feroz… Bah, olvídalo. Estoy bien Jasper, gracias por preguntar.

–Sí, eso lo puedo ver. Pero la cosa es, de verdad, ¿cómo estás?

Edward se quedó mirando a la nada sopesando la respuesta. La verdad, era que no sabía en realidad _cómo estaba_, claramente no estaba dentro del estatus normal en lo que a los ángeles se refiere, pero ¿cuándo lo había estado?

–No lo sé Jasper, en qué estado puedo estar como para que Bella sepa de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no sepa quién soy.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Edward. Bella no podría ser capaz de ver o sentir materia celestial, pero al mismo tiempo, no te ve completamente, no está completamente consciente de tu existencia.

–Y eso me frustra, Jasper.

–Lo sé Edward, pero no es como si debamos saber cómo son las cosas, o el por qué suceden, nuestra misión es ser ángeles guardianes, o por lo menos, la tuya, yo ya no puedo cargar más con ese nombre, renuncié a eso en el momento en el que decidí volverme humano. Y no me arrepiento.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Alice estiraba su mano para tomar la de Jasper. Edward no podía más el querer tener eso con Bella, poder sostenerla, que ella buscara apoyo en él, sentir su piel contra la suya, poder abrazarla por tanto tiempo como quisiera, y poder decir al fin, que era suya.

Y él lucharía, lucharía para poder tener con Bella lo que Jasper tenía con Alice, y más.

Lo que Edward no sabía, era que alguien no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. El destino estaba escrito, y si alguien alteraba su curso, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Bueno, solo les digo que el otro capítulo está en proceso, no tardaré tanto en actualizar, no se preocupen. Ah, y un gracias a mi beta, Lore… 3<p>

*Les dejo la traducción de la canción que estaba cantando Bella:

_¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?_

*Pacific Place: un centro comercial en Seattle.

¿Review para el ángel?


End file.
